


I Am Not A Cow!

by Rhaps0dy



Series: Sequel to Mile High Club [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Giving Birth, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pregnant Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: Percy giving birth and having sensitive milk full breasts which leads to HOT sex scenes with Zeus! :D





	I Am Not A Cow!

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing the second sequel, I suddenly had inspiration to write this, hopefully you guys will like it! Please give comments!! :)
> 
> P.S. I really suck at summaries. :(

“Ugh!!” Percy groaned.

 

“Push! Percy, push!” Apollo exclaimed.

 

Just a few hours ago, Percy was contentedly cuddling in bed with Zeus. They had just had some incredibly hot pregnant sex that took Percy’s breath away.

 

**_*Start Of Flashback*_ **

 

Soft lips lingering on hot skin, moving it’s way down Percy’s neck, chest and to his swollen belly.

 

They were in Zeus’s chamber on Olympus. It was a spacious room with a high ceiling made of marble, and marble columns. There was a huge bed in the middle, covered with pure white sheets and quilt. Along the walls were beautiful tapestries that Percy did not have time to admire, because he was busy keeping himself sexually satisfied.

 

This arrangement started a couple of days after they got back together.

 

Due to Percy’s hormones and frequent horniness, Zeus came down to the Poseidon cabin more than five times in a single day to screw him, and because Percy loves cuddling, Zeus spent even more time in the human world because he did not want to leave Percy alone. This caused him to neglect his duties, and there were discontentment among the gods.

 

That was a problem, and Poseidon and Athena highlighted it to him.

 

So they came up with this solution, Percy stays with Zeus in his chambers instead. So even when Zeus is about his daily duties, and Percy is horny and wanting, at least he would still be surrounded with Zeus’s scent.

 

Another reason why Zeus was happy with this arrangement, was because he got to have Percy all to himself whenever he was finished with his duties. And nobody else was able to hear Percy’s moans and cries of pleasure when they were at it, except him, and _only_ him.

 

Zeus loved giving kisses to Percy’s swollen belly. It was part of foreplay and cuddling. He loved to show his love for Percy by licking, sucking, and nibbling Percy’s skin all over, leaving marks to be seen whenever.

 

“Mmmhh… Z-Zeus!!” Percy exclaimed.

 

Zeus was sucking and nibbling on Percy’s inner thighs, one of Percy’s erogenous areas, and lightly grazing his teeth around Percy’s crotch but avoiding his erection and testicles. Percy was short on breath and had to desperately gasp due to the amazing sensations he was receiving.

 

Zeus returned back up to Percy’s face to give him a passionate opened mouth kiss. They sucked each other’s tongue, upper lip, bottom lip when they were able, and other times licked around the oral cavity to thoroughly explore, map, and caress everything their tongue was able to reach.

 

While kissing Percy, Zeus used his fingers to rub and pinch Percy’s nipples.

 

“Mmh!-” Percy moaned in his kiss.

 

“It’s all about you today.” Zeus softly stated while kissing between Percy’s neck and shoulder areas. “I would love to see you lose yourself to carnal pleasures, except, I’ll do it without stimulating your erection and testicles today.”

 

Percy’s expression made Zeus chuckle.

 

“Don’t worry love, you will still love it.” Zeus assured.

 

Zeus started off by giving Percy a good nipple teasing. He licked, nibbled, twisted, pinched, and sucked them. With his pregnancy, Percy’s chest area was slightly more swollen than usual, looking like breasts instead. Zeus loved groping them as well. He then moved downwards, and pulled Percy’s legs apart, spread wide open for him.

 

He positioned his head in between Percy’s legs, and Percy could feel Zeus’s warm breath on his hole. Then suddenly, he felt a warm, slimy thing on his puckered entrance.

 

“Ah! Z-Zeus!” Percy exclaimed in surprise.

 

Zeus was rimming Percy. He licked over the puckered entrance, and started massaging it in circles. Percy was unconsciously clenching the sheets hard with the sensations he felt. Zeus then started probing it, sliding the tip of his tongue in, and then out, and sucking on it.

 

Percy was panting hard, Zeus was sensually caressing him, his body, making him fall apart slowly.

 

As Zeus was alternating between the intensity of sucking, and then licking, he used one finger to press on Percy’s perineum.

 

Percy mewled.

 

Zeus pushed Percy’s ass cheeks apart, so he could get closer and deeper into Percy. After lightly nibbling on Percy’s rim, and licking it around in circles, Zeus managed to push more of his tongue in. Percy was fisting the sheets, till his knuckles were white.

 

Zeus alternated between licking, sucking, probing, and all the while he was massaging Percy’s perineum as well, alternating between the pressure intensity.

 

Percy was unknowingly drooling, because he had his mouth open to gasp for air. His mind was hazy with desire and pleasure, taking what Zeus was giving him without resistance.

 

Zeus slid two fingers into Percy’s mouth, and Percy understood. He licked and sucked on the fingers, coating them generously in his saliva. He did onto Zeus’s fingers what he would treat Zeus’s gorgeous asset, if he were giving him fellatio.

 

Zeus removed the well coated fingers from his mouth, and placed the two of them at Percy’s hole. He applied pressure and massaged around it, before sliding them in.

 

Percy moaned.

 

Zeus was slowly sliding his fingers in and out of Percy, letting Percy adjust to the different size. Once Percy was pushing back against him, Zeus started aiming for Percy’s prostate, but still maintaining the same speed of sliding his fingers in and out of Percy.

 

Percy groaned. “Don’t t-tease!”

 

Percy trembled in pleasure every time Zeus’s fingers passed over that sensitive spot. Zeus slowly increased the pressure as he rubbed against that spot, but still maintaining the same speed.

 

Percy felt like he was going crazy with want. He desperately needed more, and yet Zeus was keeping to only giving him some but not enough. He thrusted back against Zeus’s fingers, but Zeus’s other hand on his hip kept him in place.

 

Percy whined. His hormones and sexual arousal was killing him. He started tearing up from being teased and being sexually unsatisfied, even though he didn’t want to.

 

“Shh… Don’t worry, I will make it up to you soon.” Zeus soothed as he kissed Percy’s tears away.

 

Zeus kissed and nibbled his skin, giving him a hickey here and there.

 

Everything was so hot and sensual, Percy lost track of his surroundings. His mind addled with desire, and with the slow burn of pleasure Zeus was giving him, before Percy realized it, he was trembling uncontrollably, and had orgasmed. There were some of his ejaculation on the bed, and on his own upper abdomen.

 

Zeus gave him a kiss on his forehead.

 

“That… that felt different.” Percy spoke.

 

“That was the whole point, love.” Zeus replied with a smile. “How did you feel?”

 

“Everything was so hot, and sensual, everything you were doing felt so good. There was this growing feeling, that slowly spreads all over my body, and it felt like it was or I was being suspended, and then suddenly, everything just felt calm and relaxing.” Percy replied.

 

“Although now I am dead tired.” Percy added. “Even though it’s only the first orgasm.”

 

“Do you still want to continue? Or would you like to cuddle to sleep?” Zeus asked in concern.

 

“Of course I want to continue! Despite being really tired right now, I need my daily dose of you!!” Percy huffed. “Your glorious... In me…” He muttered the last part, blushing furiously.

 

“Seriously, how can you be so adorable and sexy at the same time?” Zeus exclaimed as he scooped up Percy’s semen from his abdomen, and proceeded to slide his two fingers back in, to massage Percy’s prostate again.

 

Percy quickly got hard again, and Zeus applied lube to his aching manhood.

 

He quickly got Percy used to three and four fingers, then he sheathed himself in Percy in one thrust.

 

They both moaned loudly.

 

With Percy’s pregnant belly, it was the easiest to have deep penetrative sex by laying Percy on his side, with Zeus directly behind him, and thrusting from the back, holding his legs wide open.

 

Zeus was pounding into Percy, and Percy was desperately gasping for air. He was holding onto Zeus’s shoulders by reaching backwards, and was unconsciously scratching Zeus from the intense pleasure.

 

With Zeus’s quick hard thrusts, Percy’s prostate didn’t get a moment to rest, the constant stimulation pushed Percy over the edge. His whole body shook with the intense orgasm, and his contracting anal muscles coaxed Zeus’s orgasm as well.

 

The both of them stilled with bated breath whilst still in post orgasmic bliss.

 

After a few moments, despite still with heavy panting, their breathing returned to normal, and they cuddled. Zeus embraced Percy’s upper body tightly to his chest.

 

Percy was slowly lulled to sleep by Zeus’s warmth, and the sound of his deep breathing. But before Percy could fall into a deep sleep, he started feeling contractions.

 

His eyes shot open. “Ow.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Zeus asked worriedly, releasing his tight hold on Percy.

 

“I think I am feeling c-contractions, O-ow.” Percy replied slightly grimacing in pain.

 

From light spasms to cramps, the pain intensity grew, and Percy was tearing from the pain.

 

Zeus panicked, and immediately called for Apollo’s help.

 

**_*End Of Flashback*_ **

 

“It hurts!! Damn it!” Percy cried out as he gave it his all to push.

 

“Try to think of the pain as pleasure, it might feel better.” Apollo suggested.

 

“And HOW exactly do I do that?” Percy exclaimed.

 

“Maybe like this. 1, 2, 3, push!” Apollo said while at the same time, pinching one of Percy’s nipples, and then he sucked on the other.

 

“AHH!!!” Percy screamed in pain and pleasure.

 

“How did that feel?” Apollo inquired.

 

“I don’t know!! It felt weird!” Percy shouted.

 

“Where’s Zeus?” Percy inquired, tears dripping down the sides of his face.

 

“Right outside dear.” Hestia soothed. “We were worried his anxiety will make it more difficult for you, so we told him to wait outside.”

 

“Okay... This hurts so much. Giving birth sucks.” Percy whined.

 

“May we remind you that you were the one who wanted natural birth?” Apollo reminded.

 

“I-I didn’t think it would h-hurt this much. P-Plus, I already missed so much of this b-baby’s growth, I wanted to at least experience t-this part with it.” Percy explained with difficulty.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a little more, Percy. One last push! I can already see the head!” Apollo assured.

 

Percy groaned and beared down with all his might.

 

“WAH!!!!” A baby’s cries could be heard within the palace.

 

Percy released a sigh of relief before he continued gasping for breath.

 

“It’s a boy. Congratulations!” Apollo exclaimed excitedly, and handed the baby wrapped in a bluish green cloth with silver embroidery over to Percy.

 

Percy saw his beautiful child, and he was so amazed.

 

“I can’t believe I carried you in my belly for so many months. You are beautiful.” Percy gave a kiss on the baby’s cheeks.

 

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Zeus was anxiously pacing about outside the chamber.

 

He wished he was inside giving Percy the support he needed, but he was forced out of the room by Apollo and Hestia. And for what? For being an anxious father, maybe a tad bit more dramatic than that, but hey, who can blame him? It’s Percy and his baby!

 

Zeus could hear all of Percy’s groans and shouts, and it was killing him inside because he couldn’t see what was happening.

 

Suddenly, cries from a baby could be heard.

 

Zeus could wait no longer, and he burst into the room.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

“How’s everything? How’s Percy? And the baby?” Zeus asked immediately upon entering the chamber.

 

“Everything is fine, Dad. Percy and the baby are healthy and well.” Apollo reported happily.

 

Zeus approached Percy with relief and joy as he saw the baby in his arms. Percy held the baby out for Zeus to carry, but Zeus was still slightly dazed in amazement. It took him a few seconds to actually react, and relief the weight off from Percy’s tired arms.

 

“What is his name?” Hestia asked curiously. “Have you both decided?”

 

“I have left the naming to Percy, as it always have been the mothers to decide.” Zeus said with a smile.

 

“I would like to call him Perses.” Percy replied.

 

“Perses as in the name of the son of _the Perseus_ you were named after?” Zeus asked in surprise.

 

“Yes. I figured since my mother gave me that name in hopes that I could live a life like his, I should do the same for my child.” Percy said with a smile.

 

“I was researching on Perseus, who I was named after, and found out he had 9 children! Not only was he a good hero, he was also a faithful husband to Andromeda!” Percy added. “His first born, was a son named Perses, who, guess what? Persia was named after him! I thought maybe our son could be called Perses Jackson, and nicknamed Persia Jackson. How cool is that?” Percy rambled on cutely.

 

“I think that would be lovely.” Hestia supported with glee.

 

“I think that name is perfect for him, and that you are really cute by saying and thinking that.” Zeus embraced Percy with his left arm, and kissed his forehead, whilst still holding their child carefully in his right arm.

 

“Will you be having 9 children with me too?” Zeus continued but whispered in Percy’s ear.

 

Percy averted his gaze and blushed furiously. “If you want to, but I don’t think my body can take that.”

 

Zeus smirked, he suddenly had a thought, but that had to be carried out on a later date. Right now, his newborn was the priority.

 

“Perses Jackson, welcome to the family.” Zeus announced, and gave a kiss to the baby’s forehead as well.

 

Perses giggled happily, small hands reaching out to grab for Zeus.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

“S-Stop! Mmmhh…. Z-Zeu-ss!” Percy cried out.

 

They were currently making out, but Percy’s breasts were too sensitive. They were filled with milk as it was necessary for feeding the baby. A natural occurrence along with motherhood.

 

The first few times Percy breastfeeded, he felt fine and did not get sexually aroused. However, ever since Zeus started stimulating his breasts, nipples and areola, the sensations felt different.

 

It seemed as if Zeus got addicted to Percy’s breasts. He liked to suck on Percy’s nipples, nibbling on them like a baby would, as foreplay before sex.

 

Percy would complain and whine, because his nipples were swollen and sensitive, but Zeus would continue his ministrations.

 

“You make me feel like I have two newborns to feed.” Percy whined.

 

“And when you do this during s-sexual intercourse, the next time I breastfeed Persia, my body will have a conditioned response, and I will get hard! You need to take responsibility!” Percy cried out as Zeus gave a particular hard suck and thrust.

 

“Don’t worry, I will take that responsibility.” Zeus smirked.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

“This feels so weird!!” Percy cried out as Zeus was currently thrusting into him, and Persia was latching onto his breast.

 

Percy really became hard as he was breastfeeding, and Zeus decided to take responsibility for it. They found the perfect position to do so.

 

Percy impaled on Zeus’s cock, while carrying baby Perses, who was busy latching onto Percy’s left breast and drinking milk, and Zeus sucking on Percy’s right one. Percy was going crazy with pleasure. Every breastfeeding session was a blur of immense overstimulation and pleasure, he lost track of what happened exactly since most of the time his brain blacks or rather, whites out. He only remembers trembling uncontrollably and spurting cum once or twice in every session.

 

Whenever Persia has gone to sleep in his own part of the palace, Zeus and Percy got down and dirty.

 

Percy really thinks that Zeus has a breast fetish.

 

Whenever they have sex in doggy style, due to the fullness of the milk in Percy’s breasts, they hang down and become bigger in size.

 

Zeus likes to grope them as if he were milking them. And milk will squirt out, all over the sheets. Sometimes they do it this way even with Perses around, and baby Perses would be having a field day drinking Percy’s milk, because a ton of it flows out.

 

“I am not a cow!” Percy would whine.

 

But Zeus would continue his ministrations, because he knew Percy enjoyed it as well, what with his erection becoming as hard as a rock.

 

Due to Zeus’s ministrations, Percy was lactating a lot. It’s not a bad thing, since he will have enough milk to feed baby Perses. But it felt weird, Percy felt so exposed and sexy, almost all the time, and he had to stay naked almost all the time as well. Because he was producing so much milk, his toned chest became A-B cup breasts, and if he wore a shirt, it would get stained with the milk, or it would irritate his sensitive nipples, and he would get an erection.

 

All in all, it was a heavenly torture for Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on Perseus, the one Percy was named after, it was very interesting. :'D


End file.
